Spooky
is the main antagonist of ''Spooky's House of Jump Scares''''. ''She appears to be the ghost of a 12 year old girl who appears to have a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have happened and will happen in the manor. Appearance Spooky is as a floating, light blue specter with long, darker blue hair, in a tattered, blue dress. She has an overall cartoonnish appearance (oval shaped eyes, chibi-esque form). She also appears in several mini games as sprites, but mainly follows the same basic appearance. Sometimes she is seen brandishing an over-sized Bowie knife. Gameplay She greets the player upon the beginning of the game, and every 250 rooms. She is not seen in other rooms in the game, and is quite possibly the one who filled the mansion with the ghosts, monsters, and cardboard jump scares in the first place. She acts as some kind of antagonist/comic relief. Spooky first appears at the beginning of the mansion asking if the player can survive one thousand rooms, or if there even is an end to the haunted house. At the 250th room she appears to congratulate the player sarcastically. A present is left that says "Look Behind You". Upon looking back, the walls suddenly erupt in Specimen 1, albeit harmlessly. She appears later at the 500th room to comment again on the players progress, and informs them that the next door has been "fixed up" for them. Spooky appears at room 750, and sees that the player has an axe which is obtained from the forest room, she then tells the player that she gives them "Infinite Stamina", which makes the player unable to sprint (although Specimen 1 will still jump the player if the shift key is held), which is quite bad when a Specimen may chase the player. After some rooms, the "Infinite Stamina" goes away and the player can run again. Trivia * In the Game's official first trailer, rather than floating up through the ceiling, she emits sparks and freezes while the audio comically cuts out, implying that she may be some kind of hologram. * The December update art on the game's download page features her smirking at the corpse of Santa Claus, having stolen his hat, which further indicates her true sinister nature. ** In one of the Minigames (Mall of Spooky), Spooky is shown gleefully murdering people with a knife, pretty much confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be self-absorbed and narcissistic, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "spooky," including the player's. ** In yet another minigame (Mrs. Spook), Spooky brutally murders Pac-Man in a fourth dimensional fashion using a huge nail that impales him. This minigame, like the previous, serves as a wake up call to the games true twisted nature. Gallery Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares December Poster Spooky room 0.png|Spooky in Room 0 Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-update-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Update Poster Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Spooky's OST Album Art Spooky_painting(new).png|Spooky's portrait in Room 250 (update 2.7.1) Spooky Sparkling (Trailer).gif|Spooky sparkling in the trailer. spooky_s_house_of_jump_scares_steam_poster_by_stylishkira-d8gfhiy.png|Spooky's House of Jumpscares Steam Poster spooky_s_house_of_jump_scares_thanks_poster_by_stylishkira-d8gtzt2.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Thanks Poster Spooky s house of jump scares march poster by stylishkira.png SpookyMinigme.png|Spooky's sprite from minigame "Mall of the Spook" Category:Characters